In conventional television game machines, each game has only one CRT screen to display a moving picture. Such devices are satisfactory from a point of view of offering a challenge to the skill of a competitor, but do not offer players the increased satisfaction and excitement which can be produced with an on-the-screen feeling obtained by angled screens which surround the competitor.